


Diluted Waters

by Ladsalt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Beach Sex, Biting, Body Horror, Body Modification, Choking, Cults, Elder God, F/F, F/M, Forced, Gags, Hermaphroditic Trolls (Homestuck), Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Multi, No Gore, Outdoor Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Horrorterrors (Homestuck), Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, brain licking, sheath fucking, trolls all have bulges and nooks but type of dick varies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladsalt/pseuds/Ladsalt
Summary: A god has a fun new idea for entertaining herself with her favorite mortal plaything and his darling friend.(cursory knowledge of homestuck/trolls advisable but not necessary)
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, god/worshipper - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Diluted Waters

"Your moirail is very pretty."

Montro clenched his teeth, the tips of the fangs jutting out of his mouth dug into his cheeks as he nodded once. From his vantage point sitting on a little outcropping of rock his legs hung in the water tickled every so often by the gentle flow of the low tide and he could just see Neolle begin to make her way down the beach, a slightly darker troll shape amongst the grey cliff faces. He suspected, though he did not know that Dagney had better sight, and she was leaning on his shoulder staring at the little troll shaped smudge in his vision. The way she was standing behind him Neolle could probably not tell yet that he had not come alone. He hadn't told her, he hadn't known until he had tried to slip out of Dagney's temple unnoticed that she would even want to come along.

Dagney never seemed to want anything good with trolls anymore.

Neolle was pretty. There wasn't anywhere in all the empire Montro would rather be than burying his face in Neolles' lovely soft hair and having her strong arms around his neck. She had a pleasant sad smile, she laughed soft and deep and it was his favorite sound. He thought Neolle was beautiful. Even trying to ignore his pity for her, and even considering her broken horn and scars, Montro was certain she was considered very pretty. 

But Dagney had never cared for Neolle. Montro recalled, vividly, Dagney scoffing when He'd first told her who he was going to see when she had accused him of trying to go out philandering again. That girl? Elsie's little pet? 

Montro remembered that moment because he had never wanted to hurt Dagney before.

Elsie-Elswor, was a rustblood, a powerful psychic rustblood, who Dagney did like and got on famously with. Which made a wicked kind of sense, Elswor had Neolle, and Dag had him...and then he and Neolle had each other.

Except tonight they had Dagney, and Montro could not figure out why. She knew because she had wrung it out of his pan that Montro had only the palest intentions with Neolle. Dagney had nothing but disdain for the seadweller who had let her pan be taken prisoner. And Dagney had lots of other business she could have been attending...and she was sitting on a beach waiting for his other quad…

"You really never think about fucking her?"

She curled up next to his stiffening body, her flesh dissolving and melting to better press into all the natural divots of his back.

"No."

She laughed at him and it was a noise like water dripping and sea-fowl crying and rainbows of blood curling on the crest of a wave, "Don't be so short love, She's an adult you know. She must get fucked at least once a sweep.”

Montro glanced back at her quickly to frown, and then focused back on the distant ever approaching shape of Neolle walking down the beach.

“Elsie fucks her.”

Montro bit his tongue. 

“I know Elsie fucks her, but only in private of course. He’d loathe anyone to think he was interested in her- what with his funny hemospectrum business- and besides he has her quad up with whoever is most convenient to their career at the time so she can't be seen with him anyway…” Dagney tilted her head curiously at his silence, “ You don’t think she’d prefer you? You care about her at least.”

Blood flooded Montro’s mouth from his tongue and he willed himself to be quiet.

“And you could be nice about it- Elsie tells her the most awful things. He makes me look positively mushy," Dagney rambled on seemingly uninterested in his response as she ran her disjointed fingers over his chest,"And you know how he talks, all the psychobabble, fucking her and telling her what a disgusting, bulge happy troll she must be for-"

Dagney’s body snapped into its troll shape as Montro slammed her back against the rocks. The wind knocked out of the fragile lungs of her mortal body. A thrilled glint caught in Dagney’s eyes as she grinned up at him. His hand dug into Dagney’s throat and blood foamed between his teeth as he snapped at her.

“Shut up!”

“You think she’d like to get laid by me?"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"You fuck her, or I will.”

Montro felt his pusher jump,"W-What??" 

"Pail Her," Dagney grabbed the dangling chain attached to the thick gold necklace he wore and paused to watch Montro flinch expecting her words to be a command, letting him realize they were not before she continue," Or I will, and I’ll pail her until she breaks."

Montros face went slack, too shocked to conjure an appropriate expression of anger any more. Where he'd felt hot with rage a moment before his skin felt clammy now and the too familiar ache of fear was settling in his chest.

"I…. I can't do that..…"

"No? Oh ...I'll be sure to tell her that while I'm pounding the little slivers of her pan out of her head," Dagney replied cheerily and her body started to change again her flesh crawling over the rocks and between his fingers, to slip out from under him. His collar rattled as her hand slipped through the links of the chain.

"Dag! ...Dagney, please don't, please don't ...you won't have to make me do anything ever again!" Montro pleaded grasping at her immaterial form, " I'll change our deal! I'll stay forever- just, please don't, and please don't make me, Dagney…"

"Make you? Monty I'm not making you do anything… I'm asking which you'd rather do, don't you always say you wished I asked you what you wanted more?"

Dagney let Montro hold her in place, his hands sinking into her like she was made of a viscous liquid.

"Dagney, please don't hurt her…"

"Then you do it, and you can be all tearful soppy nice moirails while you-"

"Mo...,?" 

Neither of them had noticed Neolle getting so close. Dagneys grin split her face at the same time as the color drained from Montros face. He let go of Dagney and she slipped out from under him as he palmed the blood away from his mouth.

"Dagney Don’t!"

"...what's she…? Mo-!"

Neolle drew her sword as Dagney flung herself at the smaller troll. She barely had a chance to swing before Dagney was wrapping inky malformed limbs around her arms and tearing the weapon away. Dagneys body expanded into strange contortions and too long too twisted limbs. Looking like a wave of flesh about to overtake Neolle who thrashed at the strange limbs of the thing wrapped up her arms and tore at her dress.

"Dont touch her!"

Dagney yelped and her body snapped back into a more troll shaped form for a moment as Montro slammed into her, nearly knocking her off of Neolle. Montro dug his claws into her trying to rend her fluid flesh. Neolles'' struggling became more urgent for a second as well and the violet sank her teeth into Dagneys throat.

Then Dagney exploded into a mass of writhing oil slicked limbs. Montro’s frantic clawing at her only ended up aiding in breaking up her solid physical form into more tentacles that caught around his wrists midswing and wrapped up his arms pulling him in closer on top of herself and Neolle. The flesh in Neolles' mouth molded between her teeth and pulsed as strands broke away from the impossible geometries of Dagney’s form. The tendons dug into her face and wrapped around her head to keep the gag in as it expanded forcing Neolles' teeth apart until her jaw creaked and no amount of furious teeth gnashing could stop the appendage from expanding into her throat.

And then the beach was mostly still again. Dagney remained motionless for a moment, like a massive grey and fuschia exposed circulatory system with Montro and Neolle straining ineffectually at her veins. The tentacles threw Montro into the sand knocking the air from his lungs and then twined through the chain on his collar and up around his neck in a strangling grip. Pulling her body even half of the way back to its troll form felt agonizingly laborious after the thrill of her own unrestrained flesh, but she condensed. Dagney pulled her appendages back together, forming a sinuous approximation of her troll form its skin teeming with her incomprehensible mass.

Dagney seated herself primly on the rock where she and Montro had been waiting. The tentacles holding the trolls writhed through tears in her skin as they dragged the pair to rest at her feet. Forcing Neolle to her knees in the wet sand where the violet glared up at her, and pushing at Montro’s throat until he was prone on the ground. He reached a hand out to wrap around her ankle slowly.

"Dag….I'm sorry, please.."

"Oh love, It’s so nice when you beg," she crooned and crossed her legs at the knee, before tilting her head to look at Neolle," Do you have anything to say?"

Neolle glowered at the smug horror-troll as the tentacles wrapped around her head jostled her as if trying to shake words loose from her gagged mouth. Her face burned violet, her hands clenching in the sand. In a flash of rage Neolles'' hand shot up, dashing the sand she'd clutched into Dagney's face.

Neolle felt herself thrown back as Dagney's frustrated screech ran down her spine like nails on a chalkboard. Fleshy tendrils tore out of Dagneys body to throw Neolle onto her back dragging the rest of her body on top of the other woman. She felt Montro thrashing and pulling at the tentacle around his neck, she reached back with another set of tentacles to wrap his hands behind his back.

"You thought you were going to play big girl games with me? You're just a stupid violet mud dweller!"

"Don't talk to her like-"

"Shut up! Monty!" Dagney snapped finally before letting go of him entirely, "And don't move!"

Montro fell prone in the sand where Dagney dropped him at her command, his long hair falling in tangles around him. His frame racked with the occasional spasm as he tried to unstick his locked jaw or force movement out of his slack body, fighting the force of Dagneys control over him. 

"And you-," Her body rustled like a wave of scales rising over the surface of her flesh and then settling as Dagney turned her attention back to Neolle hissing, "You're pathetic- you're some little rustbloods pan-broken bulgewarmer!"

Neolle lay limply in the sand, a glassy look coming over her eyes as she tried to ignore the other woman's insults. Splits appeared in Dagney's skin to reveal teeth as she grinned at her.

"So, Monty," Dagney asked, drawing out her words coyly she wound a tentacle under his body to push him onto his back. She formed a protruding finger from one of her tentacles to brush away the sand clinging to his cheek, "Should I fuck her or do you want to do it?"

"Oh I know~," Dagney wrapped a tentacle around Neolles' head and forced it into her mouth again to pull her along as she pulled back across the sand to drape herself over Montros chest, " We'll do it ~together~"

She yanked Neolle on top of her and Montro then slipped out from between them, leaving Neolle tethered by the limb stuck in her mouth and her legs straddling Montros well muscled torso. Briefly a shape recognizable as a hand pulled at the waist of Montros pants before it melted and slid under them. The strange liquid flesh pushed at his sheath and nook as Dagney took a moment to make Montro twitch and shiver against her magic holding him in place, before tearing the garment off roughly. She slid her amorphous limbs under Neolles' dress, peeling the top open until her chest was exposed and catching her hands in a vice grip as the troll put up another fight. Her breathy excited laughter reverberated off the cliff faces and the rocks and sent a vibrating sensation through the trolls in her grasp.

“Why don’t you hold your girlfriend's arms?”

Montro grabbed Neolles'' wrists and yanked her down so she was almost lying against his chest. She felt small, about the same size as Dagney when she wasn’t… still only about half as tall as he was. Heedless of her feeble struggling, Dagney leaned her mostly troll body against Neolles'' back and reached under her body to twin her hands around the troll's tits. Dagneys hands were cold and Neolle felt an involuntary shudder run through her as she arched her back. Her throat clenched for a moment around the tentacle gagging her. 

A tentacle wound between Neolles' legs pressing its length against her nook The tentacle undulated again Neolle through her panties, slicking the material with its own lubricant. Dagney twisted Neolles' nipples in her claws making the troll shudder underneath her. Neolle gagged suddenly as the tentacle in her through squirmed and seemed to lengthen thrusting further into her throat. Dagney exhaled breathily, feeling every tight convulsion and sputter around the tentacle inside Neolle as she forced it further. Another tentacle wormed under Neolles' underwear and ran its length up the lips of her nook and rested with its tip teasing at her entrance. The tentacle flicked at her nook and Neolles' throat tightened around Dagney again. Montro could feel the writhing wet shape of Neolles' bulge emerging from its sheath as he shot Dagney a pleading glance. Taking no notice of Montro, Dagney giggled again.

“You sure get worked up quick for such a severe little fleet troll,” She teased, he voice took on the playfully condescending cadence another troll might use to address a pet, “Are you pent up or did Elsie just train you up so good?”

She shook Neolles' face again and the tentacle in her mouth writhed. The tentacle between Neolles'' legs dipped past her nook and rubbed against Montro’s bulge sheath beneath her, running over the slit. A pathetic strained noise escaped Montro’s clenched teeth as the tip of the tentacle pushed into his sheath. The intrusion into his shallow gash was so intense it hurt. Neolle yelped as a tentacle shoved into her nook without warning. Dagney let out a shaky breath pulling on Neolles' breasts until she was making pained gasps despite the limb undulating over her tongue and leaking down her throat. Her tentacle was coiled against the back of Neolles' nook and she resisted the urge to see how much of her flesh she could force into the troll before she split on her member.

More tentacles split from Dagneys body and wrapped around Neolle working under her uniform for any bit of flesh they could molest. Dagney leaned her mouth next to one of Neolles' fins her teeth grazing over the bright violet membranes. Neolle made a strangled sound that might have been a moan, her legs tightening around Montro’s waist. Her hands clawed at his twitching involuntarily as her fully exposed bulge jerked and spilled a gush of genetic material over Montro’s stomach.

“You can let go of her…” Dagney said her breath brushing Neolles' ear, she was gasping for breath still shuddering on top of the trolls.

Montro felt the paralyzation of his body cease and immediately he eased his grip on Neolles' bruised wrists. Her glassy eyes were looking down at him but they had a faraway look and he wasn't sure she was really seeing him. Slowly Dagney eased the tentacle out of Neolles' mouth, spilling a translucent black liquid down her chin with every inch that came out followed by a rush of the thick fluid when the end finally slid out of her mouth enough for her to sputter and gasp for air.

Dagney leaned in closer to where Neolles' fin connected to the shell of her ear, even her heavy lusty breaths were cold. She traced the curve of Neolles'' ear softly with her fuschia tinged tongue. Neolle twitched uncomfortably, and Montro’s attention jerked to Dagney. His eyes went wide, Dagney’s smile stretched to an impossible proportion of her face as she dove her tongue into Neolles' ear. Neolle didn’t have time to shout before Dagney had pushed into her head wrapping tendrils into her brain. Her face froze in an expression of shock as her back arched under the force of the assault. It was an entirely different sensation from Elswor’s methods of psychics control, there was no disorienting sensation that felt like her mind had picked up the wrong tv station leaving her stuck behind static. Dagney was just suddenly inside of her stretching her painfully full, leaving the residue of her thoughts everywhere she went.

Montro’s hands wrapped around Dagney’s throat a second too late, his face contorted in anger as his claws dug into her neck. Again she ignored him, the tentacles she had wrapped around Neolles' body retreated as she dug deeper into Neolles' mind. The tentacle still buried in Neolles'' nook twisted inside of her as Dagney laughed around her protruding tongue and her gasps for breath.

Dagney tendrils finally found a spot in Neolles' pan that forced a breathy moan out of her as her mouth hung open. Her tongue lolled out dripping drool and a black liquid, one of Dagney’s tentacles twisted around her tongue and then unfurled over her lips. The glassy far away look in her eyes was gone and her vision suddenly focused on the troll under her. Dagney gagged as Montro’s hands tightened again drawing thin rivulets of fuschia blood from his claw tips. Her eyes rolled back and she shivered, humoring him for another moment before the puncture wounds from his claws split into mouths gnashing at his hands with needle pointed teeth. 

Montro yelled and pulled his hands back and Dagney pulled them above his head pinning them to the sand before he could try again. More tentacles were curling out of Neolles' mouth and leaking their runny slime onto Montro’s chest. She felt the residue from Dagneys intrusion moving things nudging them out of place, imprinting a sensation Neolle was totally unfamiliar with. It sent a shock down her spine to her oversensitive breasts and still exposed writhing bulge but when she looked down past the mass of tentacles protruding from her mouth Dagney wasn't touching her. She couldn’t remember even when Dagney had slipped the tentacle out of her nook but now except for her comparatively chaste leaning against Neolles' back the limb snaking through her pan and out her mouth was the only point of contact between them.

Neolle tried to push herself up her hands sliding over Montro’s slick chest. Seeing the rippling muscles and flare of gill fins under her hands that followed the line of the muscles that ran down Montro’s stomach to his sheath Neolle felt another shock of that feeling so strong she ran her hands back up his chest to squeeze Montro’s pecs. Montro twisted uncomfortably, still unable to speak his eyes darted from the hungry look he’d never seen in Neolles' eyes before to shoot a questioning look at Dagney. Dagney’s tongue slithered back out of Neolle the tendrils dangling from her mouth retracting and the presence in her pan faded. 

The mind numbing sensation Neolle felt run straight to her bulge everytime she looked at Montro and noticed something she had only been marginally aware of before remained however. Dagney’s tongue made a slurping sound as she tucked it back inside her mouth and reached a hand up to wipe the black spit from her face.

“Your moirail has a weak pan,” Dagney said, stumbling to her feet away from Neolle with a grin, and then falling down in the sand letting go of Montro’s hands, “Elsie sure did break her in~... You can speak love.”

Montro felt the joints of his jaws pop and he could unclench his sore teeth finally. He was painfully, uncomfortably aware of Neolle still running her hands over him, her fingers dipping into his gills like she was looking to claim every piece of him she could touch. When she’d glance up to his face there was the same glint in her eyes that Montro found sickeningly familiar and that he’d never seen on Neolles' face before.

“N-neolle- Nyall! Stop! I don’t want- !” Montro tried to push her away grabbing at her roaming hands while she panted over him, “What did you do?!”

Dagney pretended to pout at him and cooed,“Don't be like that… pans are very elastic she’ll be back to normal in a few hours~ Until then just make her happy.”

Montro felt Neolles' hands tear out of his grasp again. The intensity of the attraction Dagney forced into her pan was making Neolle feel bug-brained. Montro’s pleading seemed to echo distantly in her dazed pan as she ran her tongue over his chest. Gasping noises he made when she sank her teeth around his tits were more clear and she did it again harder leaving rings of bite marks around his nipples.

Dagneys voice was still somehow crystal clear in the hae of lust on Neolles' mind as the Horror troll caught Neolles' heavily lidded eyes, “I want to see you fuck Monty~”

The words rolled around Neolles' pan before she was fully able to grasp them.

“....,Roll over…,” Neolle said breathlessly scrambling to the side as Montros body moved of its own accord pushing him wearily to his knees facing Dagney.

He heard Neolles' unsteady feet crunching the sand as she stood behind him leaning her hands against his back. Her bulge writhed against his nook and Neolle reached one of her hands under him massaging his sheath with the slurry still coating his stomach, occasionally dipping her fingers in to tease out his cock. Dagney gave him a look that he thought was sympathetic for a second, the kind of look she used to give him when she was a newly possessed vessel for their god and still capable of regret. A shudder racked his shoulders as Neolles' hand ran over the exposed head of his penis, and a dribble of slurry from the palm sized tip coated her hand.

Neolles' hand left his now mostly exposed dripping bulge instead gripping his hips. He could hear Neolles' ragged uneven breathing as she hunched over his back, the tip of her bulge already worming its way inside of him. She forced a surprised moan out of him as she pulled his hips back on her length burying it to the base in his nook. Montro’s nook clenched around her length, large for her size but not painfully so. He wished it did hurt more so he could ignore the way her bulge writhed inside of him making him tremble and how his eyes watered. His cock bobbed against his stomach leaking more slurry as Neolle clawed his hips and whined desperately trying to force her bulge deeper.

Dagney reached out tilting his head up to face her and caressing his cheeks lightly with her fingertips. 

Disoriented by the affectionate gesture Montro began to plead again, “Dag -ah! I- I’m… please…”

Dagney paused for a second tilting her head then she grinned, her hands grabbed his neck in a vice grip elongating and coiling around his throat. Montro gagged and tried in vain to claw her hands away. 

“This is for that little stunt earlier,” Dagney said sweetly and Montro felt her hands draw themselves tighter around his airways, “I don't mind some breathplay but we don't want you getting ideas now...”

There was blood dripping down Montro’s thighs from the thin cuts left by Neolles' claws. His senses dulled growing dark around the edges and seemed to concentrate all of his feeling in his aching bulge, the squirming organ thrusting into him and the claws scraping across his back as Neolle dug her fingers in to fuck him. Her hands caught in the long strands of his hair and Neolle gathered fistfuls of it yanking his head back. She thrust her hips against him and the lack of air made him spasm around her. She pulled maybe halfway out and pulled his hair forcing his head back as her bulge slid back inside of him, the organ pressing insistently against a spot that sent waves of pleasure trembling through his barely conscious body. Stars exploded in his darkening vision as his cock gushed pink genetic material onto the beach. A moment later he was aware of the feeling of spurts of Neolles’ slightly warmer slurry gushing into and overflowing from his nook as she collapsed on top of him, her breathing still shallow and heavy with desperation. 

Dagney released his neck finally and he collapsed into his own cum in the sand gasping for air. She stood and shook sand from her dress; she leaned over him and tilted his head up with one of her bare feet. Montro could see the faltering doubled image of Dagney smiling down at him while he tried to catch his breath and bring feeling back to his limbs.

“Have fun with your moirail tonight ~You're such a cute couple~.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have art I commissioned of the chars from this story here https://imgur.com/a/0XEbqmA if you'd like to see them.


End file.
